utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ahou Amaine
Konaru, I think you'll have to change her name. Ahou, according to Damesukekun, is a rather strong cuss word in Japanese. I don't think anyone would like to be named this way, living, dead or fictional. O Herman 23:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :This is understandable, but the translator I used said it meant fool, so thats what I put...If someone could tell me how to say 'Fool' in japanese I would be grateful, as I would not like her name's translation to change too greatly.. KonaruVoice 01:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :"Ahou," as I make of it, means, "a generally unitelligent person; an idiot; moron...etc." It's commonly used, so I wouldn't think of it as a swear, but a close synonym for it in japanese would be "baka." Guest :::Don't disturb the serious discussion. Also disclose your own name.--Damesukekun 23:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, thats very simmilar to what I was going for, since thats how she acts... I would rather not change it, since I feel the sound of the name flows nicely, but if it really is a cuss, all I ask for is another word that mean fool (other than baka) KonaruVoice 03:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::We use ahou in the ways "You idiot," "You bastard" and "Son of bitch," too. Even if they are not your intention, Japanese users feel sick anyway. In addition, I want you to avoid the degrading names. No user has created a character with abusive name so far. And if you hear a Japanese say a cuss without full command of English, how do you feel? You are doing the same thing, which does nothing but only displays your lack of wisdom.--Damesukekun 23:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::East Asian Languages don't have swears. While words like 'ahou' can be used to transliterate into English swears, a person that only speaks japanese wouldn't see 'ahou' as a 'forbidden word.' It would mean generally, a moron, a dunce, an idiot, and so on, and the impact the word has depends on the way it's said. If the name literally translated into a swear, then I would be all for changing the name, however, 'ahou' has too broad a meaning.--Miomio 03:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have to say that your argument is totally out of point. It is the negative influence of the word that we concern, not the "correct" grammatical usage. I say again, ahou sounds too weird as a name and it leads to the creator's discredit. If you know the word may be used in a very offensive way, you should avoid using it publicly.--Damesukekun 12:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm saying, while ahou does have a negative meaning, naming a character it would not be offensive to Japanese users, such as naming a character "Dunce" wouldn't be offensive to English users. You have been arguing that Japanese people would be offended, because of how the word is transliterated into English, even though by definition in Japanese, the word's simply a more negative form of "baka," such as how "moron" is more negative than "idiot." Also, it is the author's decision of what their project is called, no matter how grammatically incorrect or awkward it is. :::::::But that's what Damesukekun is saying. That name even in its purest Kanji form is already a taboo. But this discussion is moot since there will be an expected change within the week. O Herman 00:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I t will be changed by 11-15 at the latest. KonaruVoice 01:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :We'll be looking forward to that. O Herman 11:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Since no changes were made, I took the liberty of just leaving out the offensive kanji and leaving her name in Katakana undefined. This creates a sense of ambiguity without being outright offensive, yet allowing KonaruVoice to keep her name. I believe this is the correct approach to a win-win situation. Anyone who thinks otherwise are free to speak up. O Herman 16:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, this is good, I would perfer not to change her name at all, because anyother substitute doesnt sound as nice. But one question, does this mean that when I type her name in japanese (With my language bar on) I dont hit space when typing her name? Or what? I would like to know so I do not mess up or any thing. KonaruVoice 22:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC)